pirate_treasuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Treasures - Gems Puzzle Wiki:Position Requirements and Responsibilities
STAFF POSITIONS Requirements and Responsibilities |-|Administrators= Bureaucrats are generally expected to meet the following standards: * Have been on the wiki for 6+ months. * 1000+ edits. * Extremely active. * Have no records of vandalism or being blocked within the past 2 months. * Have no previous block lasting more than 1 week. * Have had Admin experience. * Are elected by the existing bureaucrats and administrators. Open spots for this position are currently unavailable. Bureaucrat Responsibilities Bureaucrats are one level 'up' from sysops. They are generally well-known amongst the wiki community and for their contributions. They are also known for their intellectual prowess and are chosen by the community as a captain of the wiki. They are given all of the abilities of a sysop and all the moderators and rollbacks. They only have the ability to manage user rights, so this rank is generally used alongside the Administrator rank. Bureaucrats are given the ability to: * Grant bureaucrat rights and revoke own bureaucrat rights. * Grant and revoke administrator, content moderator, and rollback rights. * Along with the administrator rights, has all administrative responsibilities. Administrators are generally expected to meet the following standards: * Have been on the wiki for 5+ months. * 1000+ edits. * Extremely active. * Experience of editing articles on the wiki and resolving edit conflicts. * Knowledge of our rules and regulations. (Also the Protection Guidelines, Deletion Guidelines, and Block Guidelines.) * Have no records of vandalism or being blocked within the past 3 months with no previous block lasting more than 1 week. Open spots for this position are currently unavailable. Administrator Responsibilities Administrators (also known as sysops) are generally well-known amongst the wiki community and for their contributions. They are also known for their intellectual prowess and are chosen by the community as a pirate of the wiki. They are given all of the abilities of all the moderators and mavens. Administrators are given the ability to: * Block and unblock users or ip addresses. * Edit and rename blog posts. * Delete and move user pages. * Has all content moderator, discussions moderator, chat moderator, and rollback rights. * Edit MediaWiki pages and access other admin restricted special pages (such as system messages). * Edit Wiki's interface, skin, and format. * Grant and revoke chat moderator and discussions moderator user rights. __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Moderators= ''Discussions Moderators and Discord Moderators are at the same level rank-wise.'' Content Moderators are generally expected to meet the following standards: * Have been on the wiki for 4+ months. * 700+ edits. ** 450+ article namespace edits. ** 250+ file namespace edits. * Fairly active. * Knowledge of our rules and regulations. (Also the Protection Guidelines and the Deletion Guidelines.) * Knowledge of editing articles on the wiki, resolving edit and social conflicts. * Have no records of vandalism or being blocked within the past 2 months. Content Moderator Responsibilities Content Moderators are given the roll of watching over the edits and feed of the wiki to make sure rules are followed. They are generally known amongst the wiki community and the importance of each contribution they make. They are skilled in what they do and the jobs they're assigned to. Content Moderators are given the ability to: * Rollback "undesirable" edits in one click. * Move (rename) pages. * Delete and undelete pages and blogs. * Protect (lock) and edit protected pages. * Move, delete, and undelete uploaded files. * Mark edits as patrolled. Discussions Moderators are generally expected to meet the following standards: * Have been on the wiki for 4+ months. * 500+ edits. ** 250+ thread namespace edits. ** 250+ comment namespace edits, including in blog comments. * 100+ discussion posts. * Fairly active. * Knowledge of our rules and regulations. (Also the Forum Regulations and Discussions Guidelines.) * Have no records of spamdalism, advertisement spam or being blocked within the past 2 months. Discussions Moderator Responsibilities Discussions Moderators are generally well-known amongst the community and are known for their intellectual prowess and how they treat and manage others. They are entrusted as the peace-makers of the forums and message walls, making sure people follow the rules while also keeping the community open for all. Discussions Moderators are given the ability to: * Editing and deleting article comments. * Delete blog comments. * Moderate Discussions: move, edit, lock, unlock, delete, and restore discussion posts. * Edit, close, re-open, remove, restore, and delete threads or replies. * Highlight Discussions posts and/or blog posts in Announcements. Image Controllers are generally expected to meet the following standards: * Have been on the wiki for 2+ months. * Fairly active. * 300+ edits. ** 250+ file namespace edits. ** 50+ article namespace edits. * Have no records of vandalism or being blocked within the past month. Image Controller Responsibilities Image Controllers are given the roll of maintaining files added to the wiki. They are generally known for their adeptness in organising, managing and working with files and galleries. Image Controllers are given the ability to: * Deleting and undeleting files. * Editing and moving protected files. * Re-upload files. Chat Moderators are generally expected to meet the following standards: * Have been on the wiki for 2+ months. * 200+ edits. * Fairly active within chat. * Knowledge of our rules and regulations. (Also the Chatroom Policy.) * Have no chat bans within the past month. * Have no previous chat bans lasting more than 1 week. Chat Moderator Responsibilities Chat Moderators are generally well-known in the chat and join the chat very frequently. They are entrusted as the peace-makers of the chat, making sure people follow the rules while also keeping the chat safe for all. Chat Moderators are given the ability to: * Kick and banish people from chat. __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Rollbacks= Rollbacks are generally expected to meet the following standards: * Have been on the wiki for 3+ months. * 300+ edits. * 200+ article edits. * Moderately active. * Have no records of spam/vandalism or being blocked within the past month. * Consistent, good-faith article (mainspace) edits. Rollback Responsibilities Rollbacks are well trusted editors amongst the community and are given the roll of watching over edits that are made and undoing any undesirable edits like vandalism. They are generally well known for the importance of each contribution they make to the wiki. Rollbacks are given the ability to: * Undo edits with one click using the rollback tool. __NOEDITSECTION__ Read more about user rights . ---- You can view the advanced list of staff here. __NOEDITSECTION__